Shower Time
by fcwolfg
Summary: Tamina gets an unwelcome surprise in the shower after her match, via of a small possessed demonic woman girl.


**A/N Enjoy, tell me what you think, I may make more.**

Tamina was still hyped up after her match. She was a beast, an animal, and she knew it. She stepped into her hotel room, her things were still packed. She looked at the bathroom door with pause. What better way to wind down then a shower? She slowly shed her clothes. Turning the shower on full power, the hottest it would go. She stepped into the stream. Feeling it pelt against her chest. She closed her eyes standing still, breath still a pant from all her rage. Letting the water drip down her. She slowly deepened her breath, slowing her heart. Hearing the beads collide with the tub floor. Feeling the water course over her hair and make it slick down her neck and shoulders. She finally felt calm, at peace.

A sudden pressure to her back, and soft cheerful hum had her spinning on her heel. There before her, naked as the day she was born was AJ Lee. Well not entirely. The small girl had her long jet black hair loose in small tendrils laying down covering her breasts chastely. And clad around her tan hips was her beloved divas title, wrapped in a waterproof clear bag to keep it protected. AJ never let it go. The small Latina at first looked wide eyed up at Tamina. Then broke out into one of her wide signature smiles rocking on her bare feet. "I thought I'd wash your back for you!" She excitedly bounced on her heels.

Tamina just stared at the small woman girl for a moment. Let alone how AJ found her room, she needed to get past the locked door and past the locked bathroom door. While having AJ appear at random times and in surprising places wasn't all too new to her since she agreed to work for the small demonically possessed girl, appearing in her shower, was all new to Tamina. AJ's smile didn't fade, just glinting back at her wide and innocent. Tamina looked at AJ eying her. The Latina wasn't bad, quite fit, and endowed for her size. Thou AJ's eyes never left Tamina's, she could imagine AJ may have snuck a peek in as well sizing Tamina up. Tamina didn't feel like fighting with the small champion and dealing with the eventual childish temper tantrum. She just turned back around facing the streaming water and then felt a small soaped up hand rub circles into her right shoulder.

Tamina closed her eyes and ran her hands through her hair letting it get completely wet before she began scrubbing it with shampoo she found on the tubs edge. AJ's small nimble hand rubbed along her upper back, the small girl had to get on her toes to reach the tops of Tamina's shoulders and the back of her neck. She bit at her lip determined to do a good job on Tamina's back. She let her tiny black nails graze Tamina's dark skin. She added it into her scrubbing circles humming Tamina's theme happily. She worked her way down. Finger pads traced the lines of muscle built into Tamina's back. Tamina was about to turn and rinse her hair when she noticed that AJ's scrubs had become wild little finger patterns on her own back. Tamina felt AJ's fingers and palms swirling around on her skin. She closed her eyes, smiling a small smile to herself about the child like woman she had become contracted with.

Suddenly Tamina's eyes snapped open as she felt AJ's hands roam, the soft hands found purchase on Tamina's toned ass. Scrubbing it. AJ's nails gently teasing at the skin. Tamina was about to turn and grab the girl when AJ's hands rose and wrapped around Tamina's sides rubbing over them, massaging the tense muscles. "Wow, Tamina, you're still so worked up huh?" AJ's voice was innocent, but Tamina knew AJ was anything but. AJ's hands rubbed and scratched up and down Tamina's stomach. From her lowest rib to an inch below her belly button. She felt AJ's frame press to hers from behind as AJ wrapped her arms around Tamina, her soft round pert breasts pressed to Tamina's back around her lower ribs. AJ burrowing her face Into Tamina's shoulder blades. AJ's hands splayed out on Tamina's skin.

"Tamina?" AJ asked softly and sweetly. Her voice twinging a begging tone. AJ let go and stepped back from her. Tamina turned, her back down being flooded with water. She looked down at AJ questioningly. Without warning, AJ launched herself at Tamina, hopping onto her in the way only AJ can. Locking her fingers around Tamina's neck, legs around Tamina's hips. She cringed as the hot water hit her skin but held on. Her wide dark doe eyes looked into Tamina's. Lip clenched between her teeth, her tongue darted out licking over the chewed tissue. Tamina could feel AJ, feel her core pressed to her pubic bone, it was dripping wet. AJ 'dry' humped Tamina, tossing her hair back moaning and groaning like a little whore getting off on the tiniest touch. Tamina watched AJ silently for a while. Seeing AJ moan and wiggle like a hyped up little animal. Tamina felt herself feeling what she least expected. She wanted nothing more than to pound the tiny Latina and see what other noises she made. Tamina turned, pressing AJ against the warm shower tile. Water ran over them both. Tamina's hands gripped AJ's ass, hiking her up pressing her harder to the wall and forcing her hips against AJ's. The girl gasped and dug her nails into Tamina's neck.

Tamina didn't even flinch, her hand slid down, between AJ's soft ass. Cupping AJ's core, finger rubbing her slit, teasing her. AJ let out a new chorus of squeaks and squeals of delight. It was music to Tamina's ears. She continued to relentlessly rub the area seeing AJ pant and writhe. Tamina's fingertip flicked at AJ's clit. As another slid down dipping into her collecting her wetness using it to further lubricate her other torturous ventures. She wonders how tight the little demons snatch was. Dipping a finger inside, she found AJ rolling her eyes back in a rather possessed fashion. What greeted Tamina was a warm wet tight vice that refused to let Tamina's finger go. It practically pulled her in more. Tamina prodded the finger into and out of AJ, hearing her yelp and begin to beg for more. "Ohmygod! Taminamore!" Her words blended into long winded moans. Tamina added another finger watching AJ's eyes roll back in the same way as before.

She thrust the two in and out of AJ, while watching AJ bounce herself on Tamina's hips. As AJ moved up, and her fingers became free, she added a third. Surprising AJ. The wet trap was upon her again not relenting its hold. AJ's back ached pushing herself right up against Tamina their breasts rubbing together. The soft cushions met causing both pairs to harden in surprise and delight. Tamina found herself grunt with pleasure at the contact. AJ's skin was so soft, sinfully so. The woman girl was trapping her and she knew it. But couldn't stop. Tamina continued to thrust in AJ making AJ bounce on Tamina's fingers like a pogo stick. If not for the moans that while beautiful to her ears, caused a nails on chalk board reaction to her body, her hair on end and skin tingling. Tamina curled her fingers once inside AJ. Then flicked at AJ's clit with her thumb keeping the bouncing AJ in place and whimpering like a baby animal.  
~~~~~

Tamina imagined that steam had filled the bathroom as well as the shower by now. As she opened her eyes, she felt as though she had fallen asleep on her feet. Clearly AJ had, AJ was nestled up against Tamina's back. Eyes shut, arms loosely wrapped around Tamina's stomach. Tamina looked down at the little woman hanging to her. She quickly rinsed off her hair, and body. Trying to disturb AJ as little as possible. She slowly turned the water off. Gently, surprising even herself, hefting AJ over her shoulder, bending low and exiting the shower so not to hit AJ on the curtain rod. She stood up erect on the rug in the middle of the bathroom, and grabbed a towel. She flipped the seat on the toilet down. Placing the towel on it. Then sitting AJ down. Tamina grabbed another towel and dried herself. She watched her little sleeping imp of a boss. AJ wasn't too wet. So Tamina blotted her off and hefted her back on her shoulder again. Tamina strode into the bedroom, she turned and looked at the bed, carefully laying AJ across the bottom, and she then turned the bed down, unclasped AJ's belt setting it on the night table, and tucked AJ in. Tamina's eyes looking only at AJ's sleeping rater angelic face. Tamina looked at her bags, still packed and shrugged getting in bed beside the small girl who had now curled up in a ball shivering and muttering what Tamina could conceive as, "cold" and "frio". Tamina pressed her front to AJ's back. Wrapping a strong warm arm around AJ's body. AJ seemed to relax into Tamina. Her grumbles stopped and body uncoiled some. AJ from head to hip nestled into Tamina's torso. AJ even moaned something in a whisper and leaned her head into Tamina's breasts. Tamina just watched AJ as she slept for a while. She closed her eyes and started to drift off.  
**R&R**


End file.
